


Inmate 404 - Death Angel

by Honeyindaeyo



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternative Universe - Mafia, Angst, Blow Jobs, Breeding Kink, Choking, Consent, Cunnilingus, Deepthroating, F/F, F/M, Female Reader, Fluff, Guns, Japanese Culture, Japanese Mafia, Jealousy, M/M, Nose Ring, POVs will change, Polyamory, Porn With Plot, Reader-Insert, Recreational Drug Use, References to Drugs, Size Kink, Smoking, Smut, Spanking, Street Racing, Swords, Tattoos, Tongue Piercings, Ushiwaka is the head of the mafia, Violence, almost everyone and the reader has tattoos, dw the reader doesn’t smoke cancer sticks, idk how tags work, it’s just a kink, it’s not necessarily mentioned by the reader is poc, no actually pregnancy because that ruins the plot, reader has piercings, reader is a badass, reader is a ball of sarcasm, she’s a stoner on occasion lol, so you can view her as asian or black. whatever makes you happy, tendou and reader are very close, there are different clans which will be further explained, under cover work
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-27 21:08:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30128883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Honeyindaeyo/pseuds/Honeyindaeyo
Summary: Taking the fall for your boss landed you a 10 year prison sentence with no bail but somehow you only serve 3 years and end up on probation without an ankle monitor.You just want to know who the fuck set you up and why they thought you’d let it slide.You weren’t called the Angel of Death for no reason.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Akaashi Keiji/Reader, Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu, Bokuto Koutarou/Reader, Daishou Suguru/Reader, Hanamaki Takahiro/Matsukawa Issei, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Kageyama Tobio/Reader, Kita Shinsuke/Reader, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Kuroo Tetsurou/Reader, Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi, Oikawa Tooru/Reader, Sakusa Kiyoomi/Reader, Sawamura Daichi/Reader, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Shimizu Kiyoko/Tanaka Ryuunosuke, Suna Rintarou/Reader, Takeda Ittetsu/Ukai Keishin, Tanaka Saeko/Tsukishima Akiteru, Tendou Satori/Reader, Tendou Satori/Ushijima Wakatoshi, Ushijima Wakatoshi/Reader
Comments: 9
Kudos: 35





	1. Chapter 1

****_“Inmate 404, your bail has been paid. You’re free to go”_  
  


Bail? I had been in prison for over 3 years, serving a 10 year sentence for drug trafficking and distribution of illegal firearms. I was told my sentence would probably be extended after 10 years if they could link me to anymore crimes within the city. 

I had been working for the Yakuza for many years. I took the fall for my boss, if there’s one thing I wasn’t going to do, it was turn on my own people even if I had many offers and many opportunities to do so. 

None of it made sense as I made my way to the front. I had been punished for a reason and there was no bail set to begin with. The judge refused and I never bothered to ask for a retrial, 10 years was nothing compared to what some of the others in my family and clan had to endure.

“Satori?” I widen my eyes, not understanding why he was parked outside the prison, leaning against the black suv 

“There’s my girl” Tendou smirks, tossing the cigarette to the side as he reaches out to hug me, “Boss told me to apologise to you on his behalf, he couldn’t make it himself because he has business to attend to”

“I ... don’t understand” I say, standing still as he looks at me, checking for any bruises or injuries.

There were a lot of inmates that did not like me but I was a fighter and a bit of a trouble maker myself so it wouldn’t be easy for them. I was trained for these sort of things

“Wakatoshi-kun wanted to be here to see you first” Tendou says as he leads you to the car, “you know he’s always been very fond of you”

I try not to dwell on that as the driver starts the car. I was just happy to be free again, I was sick of being called ‘Inmate 404’, it left an awful taste in my mouth and I had to be apprehended a few times for fighting prison guards. I didn’t expect special treatment, I knew better but I wouldn’t let anyone disrespect me. I’d stand my ground no matter the consequences

The bruise on my left eye was healing, it was still a little blue underneath but it looked cool so I didn’t mind and my lip wasn’t busted anymore, there was only a small scar.

There might’ve been some bruising on my body but my tattoos covered most of it up, the blue marks from brushing blending into the ink. I could tell Tendou was uncomfortable looking at me because he didn’t like to see me injured, even our driver couldn’t look at me in the eye.

On many occasions when they had visited me, Semi had said he felt as if he failed me. I understood why Wakatoshi barely came to visit me, it even took a lot for Kageyama who always wanted to see me.

“I don’t get how I made bail, it was a 10 year sentence and the judge was pretty happy to get it extended with whatever charges they could find” I say dryly, taking the water he offers me “I don’t even need an ankle monitor?”

He grins and I rollmy eyes.

“Did one of you fuck the warden?” I tease and he laughs, putting a toothpick between his lips

“Not a chance” He says, “We’ve been working on ways to get you out ever since you were charged”

I shrug.

“Wakatoshi-kun had Semi get rid of those useless lawyers” He adds and I quirk my brow at him

“And by _‘get rid of’_ do you mean he had them fired or killed?” I ask, already aware of what the answer would be

“Listen babe, I told you before and I’ll say it again, you know we’d do anything for you” Tendou smiles again, “you’re our first lady you know”

“I’m your only lady” I scoff

“So, are you ready to be the model citizen you were born to be my little _death angel_?” Tendou asks and I smirk

“What am I, if not a model citizen?” I ask and he laughs and shakes his head

“It’s good to have you home” He winks, taking out his phone to call Wakatoshi-san

_Angel of Death_ , or _Death Angel_ was the name given to me by the Yakuza when I turned 16. I had made my first kill all by myself. I had overcome my of guns even though I still preferred and only used my sword. 

I had killed the man who murdered my parents. It was an easy job once he was caught and at the time, Wakatoshi-san was still under his father. I had been with them since I was 13 and trained for that very moment. I never looked back after that, preferring to leave the past behind, including my old self. 

“Everything will be explained once we arrive home” Tendou says, “your room has been cleaned almost every week and Goshiki has insisted on changing your bed”

“I liked the traditional style of my bedroom” I sigh, “it isn’t necessary to give it a makeover” 

“It’s still traditional” He rolls his eyes, “we know how important customs are in this family” 

“I was wondering if you’d like to see Kiyoko?” He asks and I shake my head

“I’d like to shower and then rest” I say, “it’s hard to do that when you’re bunking with a weirdo who talks in their sleep”

I did not want to see her or anyone else. They always knew the business and how things operated and it never seemed to be an issue when it was anyone else but they often treated me weirdly.

I had been close with Tanaka until she came into the picture. Things were fine in beginning but after a year of them dating, she felt entitled and she told me she couldn’t associate with someone like me. 

It wasn’t that I was apart of the Yakuza. Tanaka was too. She just didn’t understand how a woman could be in my position and speak to the men around me as if I was one of them 

Her and Yachi stopped coming to see me and I eventually didn’t want to see them. It hurt for a while and losing that friendship with Tanaka only added salt to the wounds but I learned to live with it 

I avoided him when he would be at the house, only speaking to him when absolutely necessary. I knew that the other women around looked down at me, thinking they were better because they came from rich families and a better upbringing 

As ruthless as the men were, they treated me well. They still do. I have never felt out of place around them and I know I’ll always have a home in Wakatoshi’s home. It was enough for me 

“I understand” He says, “I’ll tell Oikawa to have the maids run you a hot bath, they listen to him”

“Because they think he’ll have sex with them” I say and he laughs

“I bet Iwaizumi would love that” Tendou says and I laugh

Turning my head to lean my head against the cool glass, I stare out the window. It felt good to be in the city again. It would probably take a while to adjust to everything again but I didn’t mind.

I needed to know who set me up and why they thought I’d let it slide. 


	2. Chapter 2 - Home Sweet Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> you’re home and things haven’t settled for you. at least you can count on oikawa to make you feel better 
> 
> who snitched?

When the car came to a standstill and you could see the garage and you felt nervous. You weren’t expecting everyone to be there but you knew it was because Wakatoshi had ordered them to do so

You wanted to scream and beg Tendou to take you around back so you didn’t have to be seen by anyone. You had a change of clothes and it wasn’t that you cared about what they thought, it’s just that you wanted to rest. You still had somewhat of a black eye and a busted lip. You could wait for a reunion or it could just not happen at all, you honestly didn’t care.

“You look fine” Tendou says, taking your hand because he knows better than to walk ahead of you. You’d make a run for it especially because your room was on the other side past the cherry blossom garden so it would be easy to slip away. 

He leads you into the main house where the dining area is. It’s huge, big enough to fit 5 families so you were well aware that everyone was probably invited.

You can hear chatter and laughter as you get closer and you’d throw up if it wasn’t so disrespectful. This was also the only part of the house where shoes were allowed so you couldn’t even count the shoes to see how many people were inside

You take a quick glance in the mirror to your left and fix your hair. You had long, beautiful hair, one of the things that stood out about you aside from your pretty eyes. You knew you were beautiful and and no reason to be insecure but somehow being dressed in a pair of shorts and an oversized sweater didn’t feel right, not when you were going to see Wakatoshi after a very long time.

“Our guest of honour has arrived” Tendou announces, still holding onto your hand and you swallow down the sound you were about to make when it suddenly goes silent and everyone’s eyes are on the two of you

You don’t smile. You don’t even look directly at anyone but you make sure to bow to the main table where Wakatoshi is seated at with Kita, Sakusa, Iwaizumi, Daichi and Kageyama. You take note of the two empty seats on either side of Wakatoshi who is at the head of table. One for Tendou and ...

“Come” Wakatoshi says, extending his hand out for you and you go, keeping your head down the entire time.

This is what Tendou meant when he said Wakatoshi had a soft spot for you. You were highly favoured by him and everyone knew that but they also knew it was because you would do anything do him, much like Tendou, you’d risk your life for him. It’s not that they weren’t loyal, it’s just that you had no rational thoughts when it came to him. 

“She’s always so formal, isn’t she Wakatoshi-kun” Tendou grins, taking his place opposite you. Wakatoshi hums and takes your hand, bringing it to his lips but stopping himself when he realises you’re tense and everyone is looking. He didn’t care but he didn’t want you to feel uncomfortable

Though Wakatoshi was a man of few words, when he did speak, he demanded everyone’s attention in the room. You remain standing as he speaks

“This evening is a welcome home dinner for [Name]” He begins and you feel Kita squeeze your hand gently, he always did that as a way to reassure you “I thank you all for joining us and I want to thank Oikawa and Hinata for organising everything”

This time you look at and smile at Oikawa and mouth a ‘thank you’ at Hinata who grins widely at you. You know he tries not to make a face when he sees your face. 

“[Name]..” Wakatoshi says and you sigh, turning to face everyone. You felt as though you were being held captive even though that wasn’t the case. 

“Uhm, I wasn’t expecting to see everyone so soon” You sigh, causing them to laugh at how awkward you were. It was very out of character for you

“Thank you all for coming” You bow, “I am happy to be home”  
  


It goes back to normal after that. Everyone is talking and laughing and they make sure to come up to greet you and welcome you home. You feel a bit overwhelmed but it was comforting seeing your best friends Laila and Joy.

You lean in to whisper a small thank you to Wakatoshi for inviting them, knowing he had a hard time trusting anyone. You were very grateful for that 

  
“We’ve missed you so much” Laila groans, grabbing you in for a group hug, ignoring your complaints about personal space.

Joy reaches out to feel under your eye and you wince a little, hitting her arm lightly

“Does it still hurt?” She asks and you sigh

“It’ll be fine after a few days” You smile, “you get used to it after a while”

Joy frowns at you but Laila just laughs, pulling you in for another hug.

“I’m so glad you’re home” She whispers, “I was worried”

“Tendou said you kept getting into fights with the guards and Wakatoshi wouldn’t allow us to see you” Joy pouts, “you have to stop being so reckless”

“There’s no fun in that” You laugh, wincing when she flicks your forehead

The rest of the evening is uneventful. You don’t really want to speak to anyone but you don’t want to be rude, at least not in front of Wakatoshi or Kita.

“Even with a black eye, you manage to be the prettiest one in the room” Atsumu sighs, “it’s a privilege”

You refrain from rolling your eyes, trying but failing to hide your smile as he hugs you. You weren’t one for physical contact or affection, having grown up without your parents and spending most of your time training. It was still weird whenever someone would hug you

“I’m going to ignore that because it’s her welcome home party” Laila scoffs and Atsumu just grins at her

“What are _they_ doing here?” Joy asks and you look where she’s pointing to see Kiyoko and Yachi talking to Saeko

“I don’t mind Saeko but I can’t pretend to be okay with those 2” Joy folds her arms, “what was the big guy thinking inviting them?”

“He didn’t” Osamu sigh, “Kiyoko and Tanaka are together and Yachi is her best friend”

“Ryu is family” Atsumu shrugs, “even if it means being a little awkward”

“Hey, I’m fine” You shrug, “a little tired but I don’t care”

“It’s in the past” You add, “I just got home, I don’t need the drama right now”

“Oh then it’s about to be real awkward because look who’s walking over” Laila whispers, nudging you

You ignore the knowing look Atsumu sends you as Suna makes his way over to you.

“Welcome back” He grins, “I see prison did you good”

”Real good” He licks his lips 

“What, you have a thing for black eyes?” You asks

He smirks  
  


“Maybe I do” He says 

“Oh? Then why didn’t you just say so!” You stretch, “I’d be more than willing to give you a helping hand”

“Easy there” Osamu holds you back, “Wakatoshi doesn’t want you two arguing”

“He’s right, wait a few days and we can go for it” Suna winks 

Osamu drags him away and Atsumu goes off to find Sakusa

“Suna is so hot” Joy sighs, “you’d be so hot together”

“I ship it” Laila agrees, “your kids would have the prettiest eyes” 

“Cry me a river” You scoff, “I don’t even want to know what the fuck a ship is” 

“You have a cellphone” Laila whines, “please get with the times”

“I use burners” You shrug, glancing down at the iPhone Tendou had given you earlier, “These things incriminate you” 

“You need to get laid” Joy rolls her eyes, “hard”

“And on that note, I need a drink” You walk away before either of them can say anything else. 3 years of pent up sexual frustration was enough to make you lose your shit 

“My my...” Kuroo grins and you glare at him, downing the shot in front of you 

“Don’t be like that” He sighs, “we’ve all missed you”

“I spent my time trying to get information about the rat” You yawn, “I didn’t have time to miss anyone”

“It’s your first day back” He says and he’s narrowing his eyes at you, the way he does when he’s annoyed, “everyone is here for you but you’re in your head again”

“I didn’t ask for this” You say, the irritation slowly building up “I did the time, I was willing to do the 10 years, I don’t need anyone’s pity”

He looks like he’s about to shout and you brace yourself but then you feel a hand on your shoulder and you know who it is. You immediately relax and Kuroo clears his throat

“Is there a problem?” Wakatoshi asks

You shake your head

“Yes but we don’t need to discuss that right now” Kuroo says and he’s looking at you 

You clench your jaw as he walks away. Kuroo was probably the only person after Tendou and Kita that wasn’t scared or intimidated by Wakatoshi and you wished you could relate. The man was terrifying especially when he was angry

“I did all this for you” Wakatoshi says, “I would appreciate it if you were here with us, _with me_ and not in your head”

You sigh.

“I apologise” You whisper and he tries not to get annoyed

“You have to stop being so formal with me” He sighs, bringing you in closer and holding your head against his chest, “Are we not close?”

“We are” You say, “of course we are”

He places a kiss on top of your head and releases you. It was hard to believe he was the same person that ran the family business and scared half of Japan with just a look. He never did say anything but you knew he appreciated everything you did for him even if he was angry in the beginning and refused to see you for months

“It’s your evening so if you wish to rest, you may” He says, stroking your cheek lightly, his thumb just barely a centimetre away from the bruise beneath your eye

He looks annoyed again.

“I should have them killed for bruising you” He says, clenching his jaw

“It’s just a black eye, she was in worse condition” You shrug, omitting the fact that you had been the one to start the fights on some occasions. You’ve also been in worse situations and he knows that. It’s why he is so overprotective 

He sighs, closing his eyes and running his free hand through his hair.

“It’s fine” You say, softer this time, “I handled it”

Before he can say anything else, Tendou comes up and wraps his arm around Wakatoshi’s waist, holding him closer. A tactic he used to calm him down. 

“I hope I’m not interrupting” Tendou smiles, “a few of our guests are leaving” 

“Finally” You snort, glancing to the side to watch them say their goodbyes

“I’ll let you rest” Wakatoshi sighs, straightening up “I’ll speak with Kita first”

He nods and walks away, not looking back at you.

“He’s just upset that you had to spend 3 years in that hell hole” Tendou says, “don’t take it personal”

It was hard not to when you were the one on the receiving end of it. You hadn’t asked to be bailed out or for a welcome home party. You didn’t care for any of it so for him to be upset with you didn’t make sense. He wasn’t a fan of parties either so why waste his time?

You take a step back and bow, something you never did to Tendou. He clenches his fist by his sides 

“I’ll leave first, good evening” You don’t bother looking at him as you make your way out the other door, away from everyone else 

xxxx

Your room doesn’t look any different than it used to only now the bedding was red with gold trimmings. This was definitely Goshiki’s handiwork but you wouldn’t chastise him for it, the kid adored you.

“Do you like it?”

You nearly screech, turning as if you’re a deer caught in headlights and that makes Goshiki frown. You hadn’t even heard him come in

“I’m sorry” He bows, “I didn’t mean to scare you. You’re usually so alert”

He was right. It was almost impossible for anyone to sneak up on you but you had been out of it since you got back. You knew it would be back to normal eventually but seeing everyone didn’t brighten your mood like you thought it would and Tanaka had tried to speak to you but you made sure to avoid him.   


Everything felt weird 

“Don’t apologise” You smile, “I love it, thank you”

“Ushijima-san said you liked red and the small table in the middle of the room is for tea, I know you like your space” Goshiki says, relaxing his shoulders when he sees your familiar face and smile

“It’s perfect” You say, glancing around. You could hardly believe 3 years had come and gone so fast and it wasn’t necessary a long time but in prison, time is all you have

“I want to thank you for the gifts you sent while I was away” You smile, looking at him again, “I appreciated them and it kept my bunk mate entertained”

He grins, rubbing the back of his neck

“You’re welcome” He says, stopping himself from bowing. He knew you hated that 

“I’ll leave you for the evening but Oikawa-san had the maids prepare your bath” He says and then he’s gone again.

You walk further into the room, where your bathtub is in the middle of the room, surrounded by a divider so no one would see you if they did enter, not that anyone would disturb you.

The water feels good against your skin. Hot and welcoming and you relax further into the tub, letting your head rest on the side. It was a new one, a lot bigger than the old one you had but still in a beautiful shade of brown.

“Are you in the water?” Oikawa asks, you heard him come in but he’s standing on the other side of the divider so he can’t see you

“Yes thank you” You smile, “it’s covering my body, you can come”

“You look very relaxed” He laughs, “I hope you don’t mind the smell of lavender, I had them order your preferred scent and it should arrive tomorrow”

“I don’t mind” You say, “but I don’t particularly like lavender”

He grins.

“He won’t admit it but he missed you” Oikawa sighs, “he blames himself”

“He shouldn’t” You sigh, “I made the decision on my own”

“It could’ve been worse” You add

“Don’t say that” Oikawa frowns, “I was so worried, everyday”

“And then he tells us we can’t visit you” He adds angrily, “I didn’t come home for a month”

“You’ve always been dramatic” You grin, closing your eyes and leaning your head backwards

He sits on the stool near the bath and sighs again.

“Don’t blame him” You say, still keeping your eyes closed, “I asked that no one come see me”

You know he’s frowning again and you already know he’s going to flick your forehead before he does it so you don’t even flinch. 

“That’s unfair” Oikawa says, “I thought ....”

He trails off, not wanting to think of what would’ve happened had you stayed longer. He knew not to dwell on the past, Iwaizumi told him it wasn’t as important as living in the present moment.

“Are you going to lay low for a while?” He asks, he takes your hair products out and moves to sit behind you to wash you hair

You took pride in your hair and he was the only one allowed to touch or wash it for you. It had been something he started doing when you were younger, not that he was that much older than you.

“I want to know what went wrong” You say, sighing when you feel him massaging your scalp

“Those fucking bastards had one job” He says, clenching his jaw

“I heard a lot of weapons went missing” You crack one eye open, “that lead me to believe it’s an inside job”

“Oh?” He asks, “you don’t think it’s one of us...”

“No” You shake your head, “not directly”

“But someone who works for us?” He asks and you nod

“I get arrested and firearms go missing the same night?” You smirk, “hard to believe that’s a coincidence”

“You were used as a decoy” He frowns, “isn’t that Hinata’s job?”

“I had to check the shipment, I also had 2 guns on me” You say, “the plan was to make sure everything was in order before we moved it to the docks”

He pauses for a moment before continuing to massage your scalp.

“Leeroy’s guys were there but he swears he had nothing to do with it” Oikawa says 

“Do you believe him?” You ask

Leeroy Johnson. A well known drug dealer in Japan. He was from America and you hardly knew anything about him as you didn’t directly work with foreign intel but he had a record, you had done your research and you only ever met him once. You didn’t like him at all 

You also know was an informant when he was in the USA before moving to Japan. You didn’t think he’d be stupid enough to snitch ... he’d have people for that if he decided to play dirty 

You knew he had ties to other gangs around Tokyo.

Your ex boyfriend, Kaido Kazama. He was a troublemaker and would do anything to make your life hard and since he couldn’t kill you, getting rid of you by having one of his men snitch was a chance he would take any day. He was known for sacrificing one of his own to get the upper hand.

You thought about Kiyoko or Yachi but neither of them had motive and Kiyoko knew too much so she’d be arrested the moment she walked into that police station and opened her mouth. What would a sweet college student be doing with the Yakuza in the first place.

“No” Oikawa laughs, “but we have to do things by the rules”

“He has motive” You say, opening your eyes to look at him, “I push drugs and weapons, that’s my job”

“Right... and that’s what he does too” Oikawa tilts his head, “you’re his competition and it’s not much when you’re the one he has to report to whether it’s directly or not”

“You remember what he said to Nishinoya and Taketora?” You laugh, “he asked how can they let a woman do a mans job”

You scoff, closing your eyes again when he rinses your hair.

“We have to find a way to prove it” Oikawa says, “as ruthless as the big guy is, he doesn’t do anything without reason”

“Hm” You hum, “it’s usually Bokuto and Atsumu making reckless decisions”

“It’s why you get along so well” Oikawa laughs, groaning when you splash some water on him

“Okay cutie, I’ll let you finish up” He smiles, placing a kiss on your cheek “don’t fall asleep again”

“That was one time” You roll your eyes

“It happened 4 times, I had to carry you out and you can only imagine what the fuck Wakatoshi threatened to do to me” He smirks, “it would be worth it”

“Get out perv!” You yell and he winks, blowing you a kiss before he walks away laughing

It was good to be back. You were feeling better already   
  


xxxx

The sun was too bright and as much as you tried to shut your eyes and go back to sleep, you couldn’t. It was around 10 am and it had been the longest you had slept in a very long time. 

You stretched and decided to get up. It was pointless trying to go back to sleep. You always did have a shitty sleeping schedule 

Changing isn’t necessary a mission but the bruise on the side of your ribcage hasn’t exactly healed up yet so you had to take it slow. You didn’t want to see a doctor so you’d just get some bandages, ointment and pain killers from Aran. 

You’re standing in your bra and jeans, looking for a a shirt when you hear some movement coming from outside and then a knock on your door

“You awake?” It’s Aran. Wakatoshi probably told him to come check on you since he was the family doctor 

You open for him and let him inside before shutting the doors again. You didn’t want anyone else to see you in that state. Tendou would let you have it if he knew you lied about your injuries 

“Shit” Aran says, holding your waist gently and bringing you to stand in front of him as he sits on your bed

“I thought you said you were fine?” He asks, looking up at you

“And I am fine” You say, “I just need it bandaged up so I can move around freely”

“What you need is an x-ray” He scowls but you ignore him, letting him rub the ointment for you and then put the bandage around your stomach

“I look like a mummy” You grin and he sighs, rubbing your arm

“You have to be more careful” Aran says gently, “please”

“I will” You say, “are you going to tell him?”

Aran looks at you for a moment before closing his eyes and pinching the bridge of his nose

“No but if you need me, you better tell me immediately or else we’ll both get it” He warns

He helps you into your shirt and lets you finish. You don’t bother complaining about it either. It didn’t matter what you did or where you were, they were always going to be protective over you

You knew it wasn’t because they doubted your skills, they just didn’t think you needed to get your hands dirty again. Killing someone changes a person whether any of them wanted to admit that or not didn’t matter, you had first hand experience in that department 

Having breakfast in the main house was very important. It was where everyone gave updates and it was the one place you didn’t need an invite to see Wakatoshi if you had any news for him. A lot of the men would pass by in the mornings with details about their latest missions and if there was any major issues. You knew you had to sit and have your meal with him and only leave once he had allowed it.

“I was beginning to think you wouldn’t join us” Tendou grins, he’s already seated next to Wakatoshi. You notice that it’s less busy than usual

“Come” Wakatoshi says and Kuroo pulls out a chair for you beside him

“You look much better this morning” Kuroo says, you know it was awkward for him to apologise but he could always acknowledge when he had crossed a line. 

“I feel better” You smile, reaching for the tea, “Aran came to see me”

“Did he fix you up?” Kuroo asks and you nod

“Are you in any pain?” Akaashi asks, he’s sitting opposite you

You smile at him, shaking your head. It wasn’t a complete lie but the way you were sitting told them otherwise. You were glad they didn’t pry and let you be

“I wasn’t sure what you wanted to eat, I heard prison food can be very disgusting” Wakatoshi says, “I had them prepare a few dishes”

“Thank you” You say, “I would’ve been fine with cereal”

“Bullshit” Kuroo scoffs, “You hate cereal”

Tendou, Kageyama and Daichi laugh and Akaashi sighs, shaking his head.

“Leave her alone” Daichi says, “I’m sure she’s satisfied with whatever we give her”

“Isn’t that right princess?” He smiles at you and you nod, avoiding eye contact

“Don’t tease her” Tendou laughs, “she likes that”

You glare at him and he winks, popping a cherry into his mouth.

“I lost my appetite” You say dryly but he just laughs again

“Oikawa tells me you might have a lead” Wakatoshi says

You sigh, placing the cup down in front of you

“It’s not much of a lead, it’s a hunch” You shrug, “I’m just trying to make sense of everything”

“Johnson?” He asks and you nod

“And Kaido” You say softly, jumping when he hits the table

Everyone looks at him but you keep your eyes in front of you.

He hated Kaido. Your relationship was very toxic and he treated you really badly. In fact, he completely broke you and Kuroo broke a few of his ribs for that 

“I won’t let him go this time” Wakatoshi says firmly, “that mistake will not be made again”

“He doesn’t need to be the one that snitched” Kuroo says, “he’s going to get his day”

“And I will be the one to do it” You say, standing up, biting your lip to mask the pained expression on your face. Maybe you weren’t healed yet

“Where are you going?” Daichi asks

“I have somewhere to be” You bow, walking out and ignoring their calls. 

xxxx

“I was beginning to think you’d avoid us” Laila grins, she’s leaning against her car, “don’t you look beautiful”

You scoff, locking your own car.

“So you just wanted to hangout in the middle of a random parking lot?” Joy grins, “if I didn’t know any better, I’d think you were avoiding everyone”

“No” You lie, “I needed to get out to clear my head”

“Is revenge really what’s plaguing your mind?” Laila asks, tilting her head to the side “or is it something else?”

You close your eyes and take a deep breath

“I think I know who set me up” You say, “and you’re not going to like my theory”

“I’m gonna need a drink, aren’t I?” Joy asks 

**Author's Note:**

> the reader here is a lot of things but a weak ass, punk ass, whiney ass bitch is not on the list lmao 
> 
> she will always defend herself and the choices she makes are not always righteous or ... legal but she does what she has to. 
> 
> you’ll see moments of weakness but she can handle it. she gets back up when she’s done. 
> 
> height and all that bs isn’t mentioned because it’s whatever you want BUT in my eyes, she IS a person of colour 
> 
> (i am chinese so all of my reader inserts are poc, whether that’s asian or black, is completely your choice but the reader and her friends, so other oc’s, will always be poc and in this story, 2 of her friends are black. what we will not be doing is making characters “ghetto” for anyone’s amusement. authors who portray poc characters in that light will not see the pearly gates or have peace!)


End file.
